Misao
Plot: The game starts with a girl named Aki (Or, should you beat the game once, a boy named Akito) who talks about how the tituliar character, Misao, has been missing for three months. Many of her classmates think that she had either run away or killed herself. Aki(to), however, hopes otherwise, for (s)he really wanted to be her friend. After a short introduction scene, the fun really begins. Your school is sucked into an alternate dimension, and you have to use your wits to find and save Misao. Features: *Nameable Protagonist *Multiple Endings *Very scary (some funny) jump scares *Bonus Room *Unlockable Secret Ending *Many ways to die. Characters: Aki(to) Aki (or if male, Akito) is the main playable character and a close friend of the tutiliar character, Misao. He/She is the only one to hear Misao in certain areas in the school and to search for her scattered body parts (While their canon name is Aki/Akito, it is possible to name the protagonist in any way you want). Misao The tituliar character and a close friend of Aki(to). She communicates with Aki(to) throughout the game and keeps saying, "Help. Find me." Throughout the game, she kills people who have hurt her in life. Tohma Misao's former boyfriend and Aki's crush. He is very aloof and brash towards people, including Saotome, his current girlfriend. He is friends with Toshino and Kudoh. Towards the end, the player can choose to kill him or leave him alive. Saotome Tohma's girlfriend and Misao's rival. She's very affectionate towards Tohma and is a bit ditzy. In the beginning of the game, she is killed in the girls' bathroom by one of the monsters. In the flashback, it's revealed that she humiliated Misao by posting Misao's poem for Tohma. This is part of the reason why she is one of the first people to be killed. Yoshino A female bully and classmate of Aki(to) and Misao. She is killed by a chainsaw-wielding monster within the first few hours of the curse. In Misao's flashback, she used to bully Misao and even had a boy rape her in the girls' bathroom, threatening to post pictures of it online. Kudoh Aki(to)'s classmate and Misao's childhood friend. According to Kudoh himself, he used to hang out with Misao when they were younger. However, because he was teased for playing with a girl, he stopped being friends with her. Around the time of the game, he is friends with Yoshino and Tohma. Mr. Soshta Aki and Misao's teacher. He's loved by his students, mostly the girls. Throughout the game, he is seen trying to help the students survive the curse. Like Tohma, it's possible to either kill him or leave him alive. Depending on what the choice is, it will affect the ending that the player will receive. The Truth ending will also reveal more about his character. Misao 3.0: Recently, Misao was updated with new features added, including the Truth ending being accessible in the boy's story. In addition to the male Aki being able to see the Truth ending, there's also a different scene featuring Aki and Misao. A more obvious change is the characters' avatars, which were static for most of the game. There are also new deaths that are added in, some which are easy to see. Category:Horror Category:RPG Makers Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Sen Category:Mystery Category:Supernatural Category:Released in 2011 Category:Puzzle Category:Wolf RPG Editor